redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brigadier Benchpress
Hi Brigadier Benchpress, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 07:13, March 19, 2010 Hello matey! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy here as much as I do. If ye need any help, just ask around! There's lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we know more about ye. Maybe we could be friends? I'm guessing you're a hare from Salamandastron. I have a fanfic called Salamandastron's Fate. Maybe you'd like to check it out?(You don't have to). Anyways, once again welcome! Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! yep welcome yep that just 'bout covered it I can help 2 if ye needs it see ya 'round.and I 'opes we can be friends?Lorgo galedeep 12:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) welcum'n welcum'n young u'n glad to meetsh ye eh? zurrhurr ifn's yoush needsh any help i may be of asshishtanche just ask wee laddie glad to oblidge eh wotsh? Ozzie Wolf-bane 13:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and Welcome Brigadier Benchpress! hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any 'elp at all just ask, well see ye 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 20:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi! If you want a complete list of the rules, you should go to the manual of style on the left of your screen. Hmmm... the most experienced person on here would be Tbt, but he's pretty busy. Here a list of referals: Me, (sometimes) Sister Armel, Bluestripe the Wild, Brockfang, and Neildown. Those are just a few: I'm sure anyone you ask would be willing to help! Just wondering, were you the user who I asked to change names from Brockkers to something else? Just wondering. Anyways, Welcom to Redwall Wiki! --Brockkers the Fearless 16:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on The Son Of A Warrior. Do you really live in Aus? I do too!(But I guess you know that)--Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 12:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 06:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Happey Easter Brigadier!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 23:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S make a freinds list so we can sign it. Hello! Welcome to the Wiki, I'm Bluestripe, but you can call me Blue. If you need help, don't mind asking me. Please sign under the Friends category on my page. I hope we get to know each other well! See you around! Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. I might update tonight. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) hey, mate! I know it's kind of late, but better late than never! Welcome to the wiki, hope ya have fun, and if ya got any questions, i'm usually available to answer them! See ya around! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 12:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Snowy Longname (look, its been a REALLY long time since I updated, and my writing skill may have gone a bit lower, and if so then I appoligise...)(and thanks for reading!) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 15:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 07:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 08:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I updated my fanfic. Added more to "The Bread is Different".--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. Not much tonight, sorry. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Small update on TSOAW. Sorry, I can't update very much. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on TSOAW. Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I added a little bit to my fanfic, I may add more later.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 05:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 03:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this update is a short one. I have a disease called writers block! Argh...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Update update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep Come and face a warrior! 01:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Update I was so tickled to see that you wanted to be notified for updates as well! I just posted chapter 25, so when you get a chance, could you take a peak and tell me what you think? --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 04:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapters 26 and 27. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 19:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on TSOAW. Finally! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 03:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 28 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 20:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 28 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 20:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 29 -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 30 is posted in which the truth of Dann's past is revealed. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 03:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South chapter 31. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 15:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 32 is posted. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC)Up Update Update on SL (I procrasinated... again...) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 04:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Och, where 'ave ye been? :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:35, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/Peony Laminar/From the South | ''From the South]], chapter 33 is posted. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 23:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Quest of Nine Tails Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 20:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Please update me on 'The Unexpected Ally'! :) ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 17:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 02:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 18:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) UPdate!--Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 19:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Mossflower Revolution. I need a name for VK's weasel counselor, who you can learn about here. --Vermin King 22:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 19:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 34! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 35 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 36 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 37 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! How're you? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 08:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Meh, kinda busy. I have one requirement left for a merit badge (Boy Scouts), I need to start the rough draft on an 8-10 Bible essay, and I want to finish writing some more in my fan fic. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 08:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) No you're not bothering me at all. It's fine =) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 08:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, I GTG now. Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 09:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) update On A Greenstone--Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC)